14 days of February
by Shirafor
Summary: A Valentine's story for every day until THE day itself. 14th Day: It's Valentine's Day at last, and someone's about to get a visit...
1. Kaitou & Nakamori

It's finally February again! We all know what that means! Valentine's Day! And to celebrate, I plan to have a small valentine-based story for every day until it's the 14th! Woooo!

...wow, I'm even getting writer's block when I try to write this. This doesn't bode well...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the stories that will be coming up. And remember that everytime a reader reviews, a timid fanfiction writer gains a little bit more hope.

Once more, this looks a little short. Am I forgetting anything? Other than mentioning that Conan is not mine? Don't think so. Enjoy.

* * *

"Stop him!" "Don't let him escape!" 

"This is Yamagawa, we need backup at the east wall!"

"He went this way!"

"This is Nakamori-keibu! The following message is for all officers nearby:

**GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND GET KAITOU KID!!!**

As usual, a Kaitou Kid heist had been announced. And also as usual, Nakamori-keibu spent all the time he had preparing for the heist (and almost shouting himself hoarse in the process). However, one thing wasn't normal... it was the day before Valentine's Day. And was it coincidence that Kid had chosen to steal a rather large pink gem this time? No, of course not. Or so Nakamori thought.

Swiftly and silently, the lithe man in a white tuxedo, matching top hat and flowing cape known as Kaitou Kid was making a hardy sprint down the hall, being chased by a large number of police men, all shouting desperately into their radios and at each other in an effort to capture this elusive criminal. Had he not studied the layout of the museum beforehand, the thief would've easily been lost within the confusing labyrinth of passages and dead ends leading to his target.

"Surround the north and east entrances to the room! He's almost reached the south one!" Shouted a short-tempered mustached officer, Nakamori-keibu, into a square, standard-issue walkie-talkie. Indeed, the tunnel widened up ahead and spread into a large room, filled with colored jewels, gems, gold artifacts, and anything else imaginable that was both expensive and shiny. And in the middle was a large pedestal, on which should be the jewel on the to-steal list this night. However...

"Wha-?" Kid sputtered a little, almost letting his mask slip. Where there should have been one, pink gem, there were at least 20, colored from dark reds to light purples. Kid walked

"Wha-?" Kid sputtered a little, almost letting his mask slip. Where there should have been one, pink gem, there were at least 20, colored from dark reds to light purples. Kid walked up close to the overladen platform, hiding his surprise with a straight face while watching numerous policemen arrive and guard the two exits in the room.

"HA!" A sudden, forced laugh made Kid turn around to see Nakamori-keibu looking triumphant. "A little too Valentine's Day for me, but it works all the same! Let's see you get your gem when you can't even figure out which is the right one!" He gloated, a proud look on his face.

Kid only stared back for a little, but then his mouth curved up into a small smile. "You make this too easy for me, Nakamori-keibu." He said light-heartedly, reaching behind his cape and pulling, almost out of nowhere, a large cloth sack. And with just as much ease, in one move he swept all the jewels with his arm into the bag. Had he still been watching Nakamori, he would've seen his face turn red with rage. "**DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!**" He yelled furiously, at which cue the police started spilling into the room and making a charge for the thief.

Donning a wider grin, he simply straightened out his arm, a grey cylinder appearing in his gloved hand. And after a short squeeze, it made a snap noise, and smoke started belching out from the device at an extreme rate; within seconds the room was filled with a hazy smoke. The cops were bumping into each other, and general confusion reigned for a few seconds until they heard sound of a window opening and someone saying "It was fun, but I can't play with you all night. Until the next heist, ne?" and then nothing.

The smoke eased out of the open window, and within a couple of minutes the smoke had thinned out enough to where the entire room was visible again. The roar of the crowd outside came through the window, an obvious indicator that Kid had made his escape in front of the adrenaline pumped people. The policemen were milling around in the room, unsure of what they were doing, or even what had happened. There was lots of broken glass and disturbed exhibits, probably from the bumbling police earlier trying to make their blinded way through a room with many obstructions.

Kaitou Kid had stolen the gem and gotten away. Not to mention almost 20 other gems were stolen as well. The police were humiliated again, the public had gotten their show, and the museum owners were sure to complain about the damage. And the worst part was that the collateral damage was all caused by the police. **Again**.

"**WHOSE HALF-BRAINED IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAYS!?!"**

----

Nakamori slowly awoke to find himself face down on a desk, drooling a little from his open mouth. _Where am I? This looks like my office, but..._ he suddenly remembered. He had, instead of returning home like he normally did, went back to the police headquarters to rage about Kaitou Kid, and yell at his officers about their ineptitude, and had fallen asleep on his desk after staying up too long. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely, straightening up from his chair, still sleepy from not having enough rest. With his vision still a little blurry, he looked down at his desk, and saw a letter attached to a small sack that had an image on it that he would never forget in his entire life: that small Kaitou Kid caricature that was always on the heist notes.

Almost like he was hit by lightening, he grabbed the small note as fast as he could and read the note with wide open eyes:

-

Happy Valentine's Day, Nakamori-san. I can only hope that you give me something in return; I do have a sweet tooth for chocolate. And don't worry about the other gems. I have a few other people who I need to give Valentines to anyways.

And so you don't go busting an artery, I'll let you know this: it washes right off.

Kaitou Kid

-

Mystified by what that last sentence could've meant, he grabbed the small bag and emptied its contents onto the desk. There fell a large pink jewel, the one that had been stolen by Kid. Returned, as usual. But there was something about it that didn't look right-

Nakamori started turning redder and redder, feeling the combined anger and embarrassment well up inside of him. On the top of the gem was written, in black marker, "**BE MINE VALENTINE**". Eventually he could no longer take either of the emotions he was feeling, and exploded in a fury.

It was said that the screaming could be heard for miles. Needless to say, the white figure on the roof had no trouble hearing it, and flitted away with a wide smile on his face. He would've loved to stay around and watch the fireworks, but school was starting soon, and there was sure to be Valentine's Day fun to be had there.

The sun was on its journey upward, warming up the wintry town. The holiday had only just begun.

* * *

A little short, but hopefully original. Anyways, please review. It's you, the readers, who give me motivation. Without you, I am no writer. So please help me to see this thing through! 


	2. Ran & Conan

Let's see... 2 reviews... good enough for me!

Hooray for Conan and Ran! But boo to writer's block...

Once more, enjoy the story.

* * *

A cold breeze blew in the late rising sun, typical of a February morning. Below the wispy clouds signs of life were stirring throughout the expansive city. And further down, a small boy was just waking up. 

Conan sat up halfway up from his futon, yawning widely. He reached over by instinct to turn off his alarm, but he realised that it wasn't ringing. In fact, after he took a good look at it, he noticed that there were ten minutes left until it was supposed to go off. Then why-

**GRUUUMBLE!!**

A loud noise coming from the bedside next to him revealed his culprit. Kogoro's snoring woke him up early. Again. Conan flopped back down exhaustedly to get what little sleep he still could. And he might have been able to, had he not smelled something delicious.

The smell was strong enough to entice him to get out of bed. Having only just gotten up, his brain was still half-asleep, and he had trouble placing the smell. But he felt as though he ought to know what it was. Not only that, but he knew something was happening today, but he couldn't quite remember...

He suddenly realized that it was the sweet smell of fresh chocolate wafting from the kitchen. Not only that, but he remembered what day it was. It was Valentine's Day again, the day meant for lovers, chocolates and romance.

Conan sighed inwardly; another Valentine's day that Kudou Shinichi would have to inevitably miss. He could remember how in the past he always got nearly hundreds of valentine's cards, gifts and chocolate, all from his expansive fan club that extended across all of Japan. He'd feast for days on the mound of sweets that his fangirls had graciously given him. No such luck now.

Well, since there was the smell of chocolate being made, he easily deduced that Ran was already up, making chocolate. Taking a quick peek into the kitchen, he could see he was right. From his low perspective, he looked up at Ran, already in her school uniform with an apron tied around her front, stirring a pot presumably full of the tasty brown substance. He briefly wondered how long she had already been awake.

"Good morning Ran-neechan." He greeted her, gaining her attention from the pot in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Conan-kun!" She smiled down at him, looking more genuinely happy than she had in a long time.

"Wow! That chocolate smells GREAT!" He said childishly, at which the girl giggled at him.

"It had better be good. I've spent all morning on it." She looked back into the chocolate, stirring it a little more. "Conan, would you mind trying it for me?"

"Sure!" He chirped, glad to both help Ran and eat her chocolate. He had eaten her chocolate before, and had loved it. She took a spoon, dipped it in and gave it to him after blowing on it a little. He plunged the spoon right away into his mouth.

"It's REALLY GOOD!" He said loudly, giving back the clean spoon to Ran for her to put in the sink.

"I'm glad." She said, staring contently into the chocolate. But she got more serious, and seemed to be thinking of something as she stared into the pot. Conan didn't need to guess at what was bothering her.

"It's for Shinichi-niichan, right?" He asked her more quietly.

She lowered her head in a half-nod. "I'm just wondering if he'll actually come this Valentine's day. I don't want to be left alone with this chocolate again." Conan's gaze dragged down to the ground, feeling guilty. Another time that he couldn't be here for her. But maybe he could... no, he **would**...

"Don't worry." He calmly told her, "He'll come. I'm sure of it." He looked up at her startled expression, trying to look convincingly at her.

"But Conan..." She said, surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

"He'll come!" He repeated himself, not breaking eye contact.

She watched him silently before chuckling a little. "I know, I have faith in him. But you sound so enthusiastic Conan. Do you really want to see him too?" She smiled at him. The child was always so strange when the topic was Shinichi. Conan must really look up to him as a role model.

"I just don't want to see Ran-neechan get disappointed." He really surprised Ran with what he said. It was really sweet. "Don't worry about me," she assured him, "I can have a good day without that detective maniac."

He really looked so cute, standing there in his pajamas and watching her so seriously. If only Shinichi could be the one there, in Conan's place. If only...

She kneeled down and hugged Conan happily. "Thanks for saying that." She said. Conan stayed quiet, hugging Ran back as tightly as his small arms would let him. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others company silently. Eventually Ran let go, and straightened herself again. "Maybe you should get ready for school Conan. As soon as my chocolate is done I'll get ready too so we can walk to school together, okay?

"Alright Ran-neechan." Conan retreated slowly back to his room, not wanting to leave her just yet. He eventually made it to his/Kogoro's room, but he left the door a crack open. Quietly he turned around and watched Ran tending to her chocolate. To his chocolate.

_I promise I'll come for you. I promise._

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Too short? (no need to tell me that one, I already know) Let me know in your review!_  
_


	3. Akako & Kaito

And here comes my favorite one so far. All my thanks go to Jojo for editing this one for me.

Blablabla Conan's not mine, R&R, blabla enjoy the story.

* * *

Deep in a dark forest, at the very stroke of midnight, in the midst of a fine fog with the full moon casting the snow-laden ground with light, a great evil was taking place in an old house. The said residence was made of dark, black wood, and was built crookedly from the ground, with a gravity-defying bent tower jutting up from the side of it. The tower especially looked as though it was rotted through and unstable, so much that one might ponder that the only thing that kept it up could be magic. 

Up in the top of the tower, in a large, messy room, sat a hooded figure at a primitive wooden desk, feminine in contours, clothed entirely in black. In the sparse light that the few candles spread throughout the room gave off, she appeared to be grinding a powder by hand in a solid rock bowl, constantly working a round stone in the bowl, the monotonous sound of scraping interrupting the otherwise silence of the room. Sweat beaded the figure's forehead (still unseeable though, thanks to the hood) as panting now began to pick up alongside the rhythm of the grinding. She had been slaving for hours over who-knows-what, but she only picked up the pace, her sleek hands gripping the coarse weight tighter.

Finally, after a few more moments, she lifted the rock out of the bowl, and set it aside on the table with a dull thud. She reached up and pulled down her hood, revealing a jet-black, straight haired beautiful girl with eyes of ice, looking rather sadistically at her creation. Carefully, she reached into the bowl, and, staring intently with neither a smirk nor scowl, took a pinch of whatever it was and raised her hand out of the bowl. Little by little, she let the bright pink dust slip between her fingers and fall back into the bowl, observing every detail of it. She smiled at it; exactly as she had hoped it.

_Now I will FINALLY get KAITO, and prove once and for all that ALL MEN are **MY** SLAVES!_

She laughed into the dark night, spooking the nearby crows from their perches on the leafless, creepy trees and making them flutter off into the cold sky.

-

"Good mooooorning!" The black-haired girl announced rather enthusiastically at a boy who was currently sitting face-down on his desk, obviously dozing a bit before class started. He only shifted a little in response, obviously ignoring her. However, she continued, trying hard not to notice how he had just brushed her off. "Do you know what day it is?" She asked him in a smooth voice, trying to coax him into a conversation.

"Let me guess..." He replied, a bit muffled from speaking into his desk (since he didn't rise from his position), "...today is the day that you won't let me have a moment's rest..."

"So clever..." She commented back sarcastically, the tones of annoyance seeping into her voice. "No, actually it's Valentine's Day, just so you know."

"Valentine's day?" He immediately perked up, looking up at her directly now with a curious hint to his eyes.

"That's right," She said puffily, leaning in a little to ensure she had his attention. He continued looking at her, then shifted his gaze upwards at nothing as he began counting the days on his fingers. "Huh... I guess you're right..." He looked back at her, falling easily into a large grin that too well became of him. "So did you get me anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I _did_." She emphasized, at the same time as shoving a light-gold envelope that seemed to come from nowhere onto the desk in front of him. He looked confusedly at her, then down at the sealed envelop that lay in front of him. "For me?" He asked, genuinely surprised she'd do something like this.

"Of course it's for you, silly!" She exclaimed, putting on a happy face and playing the part of a caring friend. _You just wait though_, she thought to herself,_ in that letter is a powder that makes anyone fall in love instantaneously with the person who made it. When you open up that card, you won't be able to resist me! And you'll finally be at my feet like the pathetic-_

"Why?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts to see him staring at her intensely, almost analyzing her. "Why did you give me this?" He asked again, with the serious face that did not suit him at all.

"Didn't you hear me?" She faltered a little under the pressure of his attention. "It's valentines day!"

"I know, but... it just doesn't seem like you. Are you sure this is meant for me?"

"Of course it is. Just open it up now," she told him, "I want to see the look on your face when you see my card..."

_Yes, that's right, fall right into my trap..._

He flipped the envelope around and stared hard at the fancy cursive writing on the front. "This isn't for me. It says here it's for Kaitou Kid."

"Exactly!" She beamed at him, feigning an innocent mood.

He stared blankly at her. "...I've told you before, I'm not Kaitou Kid..."

"Just open it!" She finally snapped, trying her hardest to stab Kaito with the daggers her eyes had become. He didn't fall to her sudden aggression; in fact, he did the opposite. The two stared each other down, without moving another muscle. Seconds passed as the two maintained their silent conflict.

_BRING!_

"Warning bell..." Kaito said under his breath, trying to use as few muscles as possible when he said it.

Akako kept staring, but eventually straightened herself up from her leaning position with a frown. "Fine..." she growled, "...I'll see you at second hour then..." And without another worked, turned around and walked calmly out of the room but still had a fire raging in her eyes.

_How dare he be so insolent! When he opens that card, I'll make sure to make him suffer for treating me so badly!_

Unseen by Akako, Kaito took the card and looked at it, flipping it back and forth, almost as if checking it for traps. Then a delightfully mischievous smile formed on his face, and he slipped the card into his pocket, leaned back in his chair and waited.

-

First hour passed fast enough, and with that in mind Akako set off to her next class to see the results of the long night of labor she had spent. Arriving at her class, and noting that she was the first one there, she sat at her seat and waited for her classmate to come with a large smirk on her face.

_You can't escape me now..._

She watched a few people filtered into the class, no one of importance to the young witch, until **he** finally came in, hands behind his head and looking like the class clown he was. Immediately she caught his attention, and he made his way over to her with a huge smile. "So, I'm guessing you found my card... lovely?" She asked him, giving an evil stare.

_Hahaha, I've won!_

"You know what I love about valentine's cards?" He asked her back casually, receiving a confused stare in return. "The fact that you can reuse them, and no one can tell the dif-" The rest was cut off as Kaito was forcefully shoved aside to reveal a young man in a school uniform with blond hair and blue eyes staring down at her, breathing hard like he had run there. He quickly grabbed her hands and nearly yanked her out of her seat as he pulled them close to him.

_What? Hakuba!?_ Akako thought, eyes wide open and mouth agape in surprise.

"Oh my love, I'm so glad you told Kaito to give me that card!" He nearly shouted in obvious joy, staring intensely into her horrified look. "I had to wait for so long- 36 minutes, 23 seconds and 57 milliseconds to be exact- but now we're finally together again! And now," here, he stepped up onto a desk and pulled her partially to her feet, gathering the attention of the portion of the class that had now assembled, "I want EVERYONE to know that ME AND AKAKO ARE **IN LOVE!!!!**"

The last part he shouted so loudly that Akako had no doubt that the entire school had heard him, shown by the deep red her face turned. She pulled away from his grasp and ran for the door out of the classroom, cursing Kaito all the way.

The action unbalanced the love-stricken detective, who then fell to the desk on his stomach, only to stare back up at her and exclaim, "Wait! Where are you going!? Don't make me wait for you again!!" He practically jumped from the desk and chased right after her, down through the halls and out the school, all the while professing his undying love for her.

"Slow down, can't we walk together?! I just want to talk! And know everything about you!! I want to know what you like to do, and what you eat for lunch, and what your favorite type of tea is! Just SLOW DOWN! I LOOOOVE YOOOOUUUUU!!!!"

_KAAAIIITOOO!! I'll **GET** you for this, be sure of that!!_

Kaito, resting his head on his upright arm, watched the two new lovers run through the school grounds through the window with amusement. "I don't think Valentine's day has **ever** been this fun..."

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this story. And if you wouldn't mind, take the time to leave a small review. It's just curteous. Courteous. Hard to spell word -sigh- 


	4. Eri & Kogoro

Wow, it's the fourth already. At this rate, I'll be done before I know it.

Anyways, have fun with this one. R&R, Conan is Gosho's, you know the drill.

* * *

Valentine's day might be a day of rest and love for some, but for other, more diligent people, it's just another day for working. Among these included the "Queen of the Court", Eri Kisaki. This particular year found her to be working hard at her desk, sorting one last time through all the information her client had given to her. It wasn't to her discomfort that she had to skip this most joyous of days though; ever since she had left that failure of a detective, she had ignored the day entirely, even to the point where she'd scribble out the 'Valentine's Day' reminders on her calendars. 

Needless to say, her new secretary found this piece of information very interesting, and held nothing back in pestering her with questions all morning long:

_"Did you make any chocolate?" "Didn't you like Valentine's day when you were a kid?" "Haven't you ever loved anyone?"_

This bothered Eri to no end, but she let it go. She was more mature than to snap at her. Besides, the girl couldn't stop being who she was. And it was pretty obvious to the sharp lawyer that her secretary was the head-over-heels-for-love type. Her desk was filled with photos of her and her husband, with a few blank spaces that would be presumably for her future children. Her husband would call everyday for almost an hour, tying up the phone line in the process. The desk was also completely decked out with pink and purple paper hearts and other traditional Valentine's decorations. Not to mention her husband had stopped by earlier and gave her both a kiss that lasted about 10 seconds too long and a large bouquet of flowers, the which she had been clutching possessively to her chest since he had left the office.

Overall, not a hard deduction to foretell how she'd react today. Simplistic in comparison to the case she had to defend in only an hour. It was a good thing her secretary was in the other room, otherwise there would've been no way to concentrate. She closed the case folder, shut her eyes and ran all the information through her mind, just to make sure she remembered it all. The case, defendant and family's names, prosecutor and family's names, dates, places, the crime, the scene, evidence, confessions, her plan, witnesses to call, questions, points to make-

The door creaked open; Eri opened her eyes to see who it was. Her secretary came into the room, carrying a box that was black with yellow stripes. "Look at what just arrived." She said, looking at the box with a small smile.

"Another box of chocolates from your lover-boy?" She said, feigning interest with a cocked eyebrow. Really, the things that man did for his wife... it was almost pathetic.

"No... actually, it's for you. She smiled wider, and held out the package to the lawyer, who looked at it in surprise. As she took it in her hands, she recognized the signature design of Zigoba Chocolate, her favorite kind. Only one person would send her this...

She flipped over the little blank white card on the top of the box, which, in thick, recognizable pen handwriting, had only a few lines:

_I hope this is still your favorite  
type of chocolate. Happy Valentine's  
Day._

_P.S. Watch out for Ran. I think  
she's planning something 'unexpected'  
to happen later tonight between us._

It wasn't signed, but she didn't need that to know who it came from. She idly played with the card, slightly irked about how short the message was. Then again, it wasn't that hard to imagine that buffoon struggling over a few words.

"Who is that from?" Her secretary asked, dying to know about her boss's love life after seeing such a strong reaction against the holiday. Eri thought about saying 'my ex-husband', but something made her say "My husband." instead.

"Whaat?! You're married?!" She nearly gasped in surprise. "Why don't you ever tell me about these things?"

"Because my husband's an idiot..." She said quietly, with a contradicting smile on her face, opening up the box of chocolates and looking at the variety of sweets.

The secretary licked her lips at the sight before asking "Um, I heard that last time you got chocolates, they were poison. Are you sure you don't want me to test them out for you?" She looked almost hopeful at her.

"Not on your life." Eri retorted, popping a chocolate into her mouth and savoring the flavor. Absolutely delicious, as always. At seeing the young woman's disappointed look, she said "Don't you have work to get to?" At which the secretary apologized and left the room.

Sighing, Eri picked up a picture frame she had turned down on its face earlier: in the picture was a substantially younger Kogoro and herself, smiling and at each others' sides in their house. It wasn't a special time or occasion, but it was the best picture she still had of them. Besides their wedding picture of course. Maybe she'd bring that one in sometime to show her new secretary. She'd definitely be surprised to find out that had married the 'Sleeping Kogoro'.

She stared a little longer at the picture before attending once more to her work. She couldn't let this make her forget about her case. But maybe she could just 'forget' about her daughter's plot to bring them together. Ran was always doing it in clever ways; it wouldn't be outside of reason if she tricked her mother, right?

Her mind was set in work, but her heart was set in someone just as important. Well, maybe not THAT important. One doesn't become the "Queen of the Court" without lots of dedication. But, in the end, this was definitely a better Valentine's day than most.

* * *

Whether this series of stories continues or not is in your hands, so please review!! I'm counting on you! 


	5. Ai & Conan

Wow, this one seems really short and terrible. I was so busy today that I tried to wake up at 5 AM just to find the time to get this online. Let me tell you: not a good idea.

Well, try to enjoy this one :P (I must've run out of Conan/Ai fuel, maybe because Conan isn't mine)

* * *

It had been a long day, and all the kids in the classroom were ignoring the teacher and watching the clock. 5...4...3...2...1... **BRIIIING!!** The bell for recess went off, and all the kids jumped out of their seats almost immediately and ran screaming for the door, with the teacher trying desperately to both hush the group and make them walk calmly. The children rushed out of the room, the teacher hot on their heels waving a ruler at them, all of them far too energetic from the quantities of chocolate they had eaten that day.

Ai quietly got out of her seat and left the empty room. Walking silently to the exit to the playground, her gaze had set itself upon her feet, watching them with disinterest.

Pushing the door open, and shielding her eyes from the sudden burst of unaccustomed sunlight, she watched the happy, ignorant children play. They all looked so careless, wasting their time and constantly talking to each other, joking and just having a good time. It really only helped to alienate her further.

She resumed her pacing, going to the far, empty end of the swing set. Setting herself in the furthest off one, and curling her arms around the chains, she pushed herself slowly back and forth with her feet, watching the ground.

Valentine's Day. It always made her feel so lonely. This was really the first time she had seen it celebrated; in the past she had spent it locked in some room, forced to study to become an important scientist within the Organization. She never had someone to celebrate with. Her sister hardly ever saw her _normally_, much less on Valentine's day. Really, the day wasn't special to her; it reminded her not of love, but the lack of it in her life. She only had one person who was important to her, and not too long ago she had been killed by the very people she was working for. Now she was alone, and no one cared for her now.

She opened her eyes (she had closed them in thought) only to find her sight obscured by pink and red. It took her a second to realize what it was, and she looked up unamusedly at the smiling boy who was holding the card in front of her.

"What's this for?" She asked him, uninterested in what he was offering.

"It's for you." He replied, keeping his arm outstretched with the card, waiting for her to take it.

She looked at it. It was a custom-made card, flat and simple. It was probably made during the extended arts & crafts session the school was having for the special day today. The girl withdrew her arms from the swing and crossed them in front of her. "No thanks," she declined, shutting her eyes again.

He withdrew his arm temporarily. "Do you have to be so difficult?" He asked her frustratedly. Instead of answering him directly, she looked off to the side, looking a bit more depressed.

"There has only ever been one person who has loved me, and now she's dead. This day means absolutely nothing. It's obvious that it isn't for someone like me, so don't worry about it."

"Valentine's day isn't just about love," Conan told her fiercely, "It's about friends who care about you too, and if you haven't noticed lately you have a lot of them. So here." He gave the card once again to the girl, who weakly took it in her hands. She stared down at it, deep in thought.

Did he really mean all that?

_Friendship... care..._

A small, sly smile appeared on her face. "You're just hoping that this will make me let you take the temporary antidote so you can have a date with a certain someone today, aren't you?"

"Well, it sure wouldn't hurt..." He smiled back in the same manner, a serious and confident look on his face.

"Fine." She gave in all too easily, not like herself at all. "Just don't go dying on me later, okay?"

"Of course not." He grinned widely at this, but Ai still looked depressed. Without warning, Conan clamped his hand onto her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "It's alright. Me, Agasa, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, we're all here for you. Today's not a day to be depressed on, so lighten up, okay?"

She looked at him, wavering a little, before averting her eyes to the ground and muttering an "alright", and after a small pause, "Thanks Kudo."

He nodded, saying nothing more. He took his hand off her shoulder and ran back to the other side of the playground to play with Genta and the others. Her eyes followed him as he went. Maybe... maybe she wasn't so alone after all.

Maybe.

* * *

Well? I'm not afraid to hear how bad it is...

Just remember that I'd much prefer to hear about how much you didn't enjoy this rather than nothing at all!!


	6. Vermouth & Gin

Alright, on to the 6th day! Wow, this week is really powering along. I'm afraid I'm going to fall behind with the stories! Oh well, gotta keep writing. Enjoy, R&R, Conan's not mine.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, the day had finally passed. Love and gifts had been exchanged, and most people were now slumbering peacefully, dreaming of happy things and the people who they love. However, not everyone is like that. Some people have no love, or want no love, preferring to stay in isolation. Some people are more active during the night, or sleep during the day, or even seem to not sleep at all. Valentine's day is not the same day of love to everybody unfortunately. 

Deep in the urban mazes of Tokyo, past the neon signs, down a couple of alleys, and to a part of town where the moon was blocked out by the towering office buildings, a heavy door was hidden on the back side of a building, in a grungy alley. A small wooden sign above the iron door swung in the cold wind, the fading image of a margarita glass engraved deeply into the wood.

The inside was just as cold and lonely as the outside. Dark, dingy, a few chairs and tables littered the area, and the bartender's area, filled completely with new, shiny bottles of any and every alcoholic beverage imaginable, seemed to contrast the rest of the pub.

At the bar sat one man, with long golden hair and black cloth covering almost all of his body. He was staring down, lost in his thoughts as time seemed stopped around him in this aged bar. Nearly silently, a young server wearing respectable clothing made his way to the man's broad back, a tray of undisturbed drinks perfectly balanced in his hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked the man in black in a clear, solid voice. The words cut the silence in the room very noticeably. The man at the counter didn't move at first, as if he didn't hear him. But then he slowly slid his hand into his coat pocket, still with his back to the waiter. Then, calmly yet not too fast, he pulled out a brutal-looking gun and shoved the barrel up to the smartly dressed man's throat, receiving a short, uncontrolled gasp in response. The dark man had swiveled his head around to get a good, long look at him.

"Take off the disguise Vermouth." He glared at the man, no pity showing in those cold blue eyes of his. His 'victim' could only grit his teeth and sweat.

"You're getting sloppy." A feminine voice sounded from the shadows across the room. Gin jerked his head to the side to see a woman in a tight black outfit emerge from her hiding place in some dark corner. He stared blankly at her, pulling his gun back to his pocket from the waiter's neck, who appeared mildly annoyed, apparently somewhat used to this attitude from his customers. He retreated away to some other dusty section of the bar, giving the two a bit of privacy. "I thought I might find you here," She continued, giving him a cheeky smile, "you always tend to come here after doing something for the boss.

"What do you want?" He asked her bluntly, shifting his gaze back to the empty air in front of him. He obviously didn't care about what she had to say.

"I wanted to give you something." She stated simply, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, ordinary box. Gin looked at the parcel a little before taking it and asking "Is this from the boss?"

"No, it's from me. Just open it." Gin stared unconvincingly at her, his icy eyes searching her for any hints of betrayal, then pulled the top off the flat box. Inside, on a small pad of velvet, was a small, brownish thing, cubic in shape with a little wrapping on the bottom. "It's a chocolate. It IS Valentine's day, you know." She told him as if she had expected him to know. He stayed silent, almost analyzing the small sweet. "Don't worry," she encouraged him at seeing his hesitance, "it's not POISONED or anything. Go ahead and eat it. You might find it... delicious."

A little longer he stared at the chocolate before putting the top back on and putting the box on the countertop. He picked himself up from his stool and made to exit the building. "I'll never eat anything that **you** give me." He said, not making eye contact.

"Can't you just relax a little?" She asked him casually. "Just have a little fun in life. Stop being so serious and worrying all the time."

"I'll stop worrying when you're dead." He muttered under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear, as he exited the bar. The bells on the door jingled a bit after the door slammed shut, and then silence took a hold over the small room. Vermouth made no move at first, but then let a grin slip onto her face. _Oh, every Valentine's day she tried to make him eat her chocolate, and every time he denied her. But **someday** she knew she could melt his frozen heart and win his love!_

She laughed at the simple absurdity of the idea that had fluttered momentarily through her mind. Just like a soap opera. In reality, she was lying. The chocolate WAS poisoned, but she had expected Gin to be too suspicious to eat it. Still, it never hurts to try.

Still smiling, she decided to leave the bar too. There was still another hour left to Valentine's Day: she could probably find another person to give the chocolate to. The door opened and then slammed shut, sending the attached bells into a small fit before silence once again reigned.

It was a small, dark looking pub in a backstreet of the deep urban section of Tokyo on a cold windy night. And yet Valentine's Day had managed to pry its way even into there.

* * *

I got a number of nice reviews yesterday, so let's see if we can match that today! (tomorrow is the 7th, the halfway point!!) 


	7. Genta

Sorry for the lateness of this one, a lot of stuff happened today. A birthday, a death, school... oh well.

This one is the first idea I had, but it took me a while to find the right words for it. Enjoy!

* * *

The smell of glue, fresh construction paper and sweet chocolate filled the small classroom as the traditional Valentine's Day activities were carried out. Excited children were energetically putting personal valentine cards together with tape, staples, anything they could find on hand, small paper hearts of red, purple and pink dotting the cards almost as thickly as they had landed on the floor. The glitter had all but run out by now, to their general disappointment, but they carried on nonetheless, enjoying the task they were sent to do. Mostly because of the chocolate that was sure to come with the cards, but that didn't necessarily mean that an extended arts and crafts time wasn't a fun thing. 

The Detective Boys had claimed a corner all for themselves, shoving all their desks together and working in their little group in the corner. Although Conan and Ai weren't so active in the class, the other three were at work, hurrying to finish their valentine's cards.

"Hey Genta, is there any glitter left?"

"No, it's all gone!"

"Again? That's way too fast..."

"...or maybe sensei's just not giving us enough."

"It's okay, I'll just use this..."

The three (Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko of course) were busy being creative, happy to be doing something other than multiplication tables for once. Each had a pile of cards, getting pretty thick by now, laying off to the side for their fellow students. Individualized messages were quickly scribbled on with dull crayons, but once more it wasn't about how good the card looked; it was about the chocolate that would come with it.

Genta laughed to himself, thinking of all the chocolate he was about to get. If he got one from every classmate, and add to that the candy he had back at home, he'd have...(he screwed up his face in serious thought; math was not his specialty)...he'd have...um...well, it would be a lot!! He grinned nonsensically and finished off the last card with a swift stroke of the crayon. "Done!!" He yelled triumphantly, slapping his hastily made creation on top of the pile, unable to wait for the next part.

"Alright class," announced the teacher, seeming awfully cheery this day (although she had received a large box of chocolates earlier, and she had really brightened up), "I've got the chocolates ready, if you want to start taping them to the inside of your cards-" She didn't get much further as she was assaulted by a wave of first-graders all reaching at the plastic bag she held out in front of her.

Every student in the class had gone for the chocolate, save for a certain two calmer children, and it was almost a tooth-and-nail fight for large handfuls of chocolate, but eventually the students returned with their shares, and started doing as the teacher suggested and taping the chocolates to their cards. The sweets were all small and wrapped in tin foil, but varied in size, from some square-ish ones to eggs to spheres to even the phony gold coin. Genta could hardly contain his giddiness- or his appetite.

"Hey Genta," teased Mitsuhiko, "I thought you'd be eating that chocolate, not giving it out."

"Idiot," he replied, "if I ate it, I'd only get in trouble. This way, I get MORE when they give it back to me, and it'll be all mine!" He licked his lips in anticipation. Sweet, sweet chocolate.

"Sensei?" Ayumi asked the teacher, who looked raptly at her, "When are we giving our valentines to each other?"

"Why, today of course."

"But school is almost over."

"Hm?" The teacher looked up to the clock, which agreed with Ayumi's statement. "Ah! Right! Go ahead and hand out your valentines to each other before the bell rings!" she told the class, receiving a resounding "Hai!" in response.

The students started milling around the room, taking each person's valentine card they had made and putting it on that person's desk. Genta nearly ran around, trying to get done as fast as he could, wanting to get back to that delicious... I mean, valentine cards on his desk. Finishing in about half the time it took everyone else, he returned to his desk to find it... empty.

Genta stared at it for a while, like it was just a mirage and there really was something there. But no, there was nothing. Mystified, he sat down and waited for the chocolate to start coming.

Everyone kept walking, passing him by, never stopping in front of his desk. He waited, and waited, and-

_**--BRING!!!--**_

The bell rung. "You all can finish giving each other the cards in the halls." The teacher told them, sitting down in her chair and looking pretty relieved that the schoolday had finally ended. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

The kids all started babbling excitedly to one another, taking count of the cards they received at their desks and showing off what candies they got to their friends. Pretty soon everyone was packed up and leaving the classroom. Minus one Genta, who was looking awfully depressed, still at his desk.

The teacher looked up absentmindedly from whatever she was writing and noticed he was still sitting there. "What's wrong Genta-kun?" She asked him.

"...I didn't get any valentines..."

She looked at him a little before giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, today isn't over yet. I'm sure you'll get something."

"...I guess so..."

--

Slowly he trudged back to the shoe locker, his backpack weighing heavily on him and his heart sunk low. He didn't get any chocolates. He didn't even get a valentine's day card. Didn't anybody like him? He was always friendly, right? So why didn't he get any?

Apparently, he had taken so long to get out of the classroom, the halls were empty. He felt so lonely, walking down that empty corridor. Really, even one small card would've cheered him up. Even one without candy on the inside. What was chocolate compared to the feeling of being wanted?

Suddenly, his nose twitched. There was something in the air, he could smell it. What could it be? It smelled like...

"Chocolate?" He murmured, looking up. Yes, it was chocolate alright. He started chasing after the scent, walking faster at first, and then running. He turned the corner to his locker, and there he found his entire class standing there (even Ai), with Ayumi at the front holding a red bag with a large pink heart on it. They all took notice of him arriving, especially Mitsuhiko.

"Well, it's about time!" The thin boy exclaimed at Genta, "We were wondering if you were even going to come at all!"

"What is all this about?" Genta asked, still confused why his entire class had seemed to take a sudden interest in him.

"Duh, it's your valentine's day gift! You didn't seriously think we'd forget about you, did you?"

Genta smiled as wide as he could. "No, of course not!" He boasted, rushing over to Ayumi to relieve her of his present. Inside, he found a deep 'pool' of sugary candies and chocolates and anything else that was both delicious and terrible for your teeth. "Wow, all this for me?" He asked incredulously, like he had never seen so much candy at once (which was true; he'd always eat what he got right away and never let it accumulate).

"Of course!" Mitsuhiko smiled at Genta's almost awe-struck face. "We all put a little in the bag, so that's why there's a lot. But sensei didn't think it was a good idea to have that in class, so we had to wait until after class-"

"YES!" He yelled, pumping a fist into the air, "This is going to be the BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER! I can't WAIT to get home so I can eat it ALL!!" And after that short, unnecessary dialogue which left his classmates looking almost embarrassedly at him, he turned right around and sprinted out the door, making true his statement and **not** waiting to go home.

"Wait! Genta! You forgot to change your shoes!!" Mitsuhiko ran after him, trying to call him back. But it was too late, Genta was already halfway across the front of the school, and not stopping for anything.

"He's never run that fast during gym..." Conan wondered, watching his figure dwindle away until it disappeared beyond the school gates.

"Kids." Ai simply said, staring ahead as well.

"Come on, they're not that bad. Right?" She turned and stared at him, her eyes telling him that she thought he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Right?"

* * *

R&R s'il vous plaît (darn French, getting into my head...)  



	8. Gin & Vodka

Gin opened the door to the night-black car and sat himself in it, closing the door behind him. He sat there silently, sinking back into the comfortable seat, keeping his mind thought-free.

"Hm? You're back already?" His partner Vodka in the next seat asked him.

"... Vermouth was there." He kept fairly quiet, just wishing that he could be left alone for half a minute.

"What did she want with you?" He asked her, seeming just a little too interested.

"Valentine's Day." Gin muttered, saying nothing more.

"Well..." Vodka trailed off, sounding a bit embarrassed. Something was definitely wrong with him. Gin looked over at his partner; he was pulling something out of the inside of his jacket. Something red...

Gin realized what it was. He sighed and pulled his hat over his eyes, laying back and ignoring his partner. Vodka hastily put the card back into his coat. "Well, it **is** Valentine's day..." The man let his gaze drop awkwardly to the floor of the car.

Gin tried his hardest to ignore the world and think of nothing. Why were all the people who he worked with such idiots?

* * *

Really really short one, but one I felt I **had** to do after the one with Vermouth. Gin is such an interesting character. 


	9. Heiji & Kazuha

Alright, Valentine's day is practically around the corner. Not even a week left! So, I leave you now with my favorite pair, Heiji and Kazuha! Enjoy!

* * *

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, she must have a lot of spunk to do this..."

The Osakan-thick voices carried through the walls. Three males, the one in the middle dark-skinned, entered the classroom. They were all wearing a school uniform, just like the rest of their classmates. They continued jabbering loudly as they sat at their adjacent seats. A fairer skinned girl on the other side of the room got up and approached the three and asked "What's going on?"

The dark skinned one looked up and said, "It's... it's nothing really..."

His friend wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and starting rubbing his head painfully with his knuckles, gleefully saying "Don't listen to Heiji, he's just a little embarrassed. He got some **chocolate** from a _secret_ admirer..."

At seeing her eyebrows raise, the other friend interjected, "I don't know about you, Kazuha, but I wouldn't let **my** husband just receive confessions of love like that!" The two giggled viciously at the small joke.

"He's not my husband!" She yelled at them, used to this type of treatment. A swift elbow from Heiji to the gut, and the one wrestling him fell to the ground clutching his stomach, with Heiji now free and shouting, "Like I'd ever even marry her!"

A string in Kazuha twanged rather unpleasantly at hearing this. "And what's wrong with me?" She yelled at him, fired up now.

"What's wrong with you? What's NOT wrong with you?"

"Oooh, HEIJI YOU'RE SUCH A **JERK**!"

"THEN JUST GO! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU TO COME OVER HERE!"

And with an indignant snort, Kazuha promptly turned on her heel and stamped to her desk only to sit down and sulk over her anger.

"So did you eat it yet?" The boy rose from the floor, only to get pushed back down vengefully by Heiji as he leaned on his head with his elbow. "Not yet, ahou. I was just getting to that." He idly leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head and looking smug. "Actually, I'm not surprised at all about this. I'm so famous that this was bound to happen."

"Actually, I think the 'Sleeping Kogoro' gets a lot more publicity than you." One of his friends piped in, only to get yelled at by Heiji with a "Ahou! I'm FIFTY times smarter that THAT dope!... He just gets a little help, that's all..." Little help. He silently chuckled at his own joke. Too true.

"So where's the 'goods' then?"

"Jeez, you make me feel like I'm in a drug ring." Heiji replied, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small box. He opened the lid, and all three stared at it, gaping at the mysterious chocolate.

"It's... it's..."

"It's really puny, isn't it?" His friend asked, poking it. "And the edges are sharp too; you'll probably cut your gums on it."

"Are you sure you want to eat this?" The one on his left side asked.

Heiji ignored both of them as he took the chocolate between his fingers and said, "Well, even if it tastes bad, I have to stay loyal to my fans!" He popped it in his mouth and chewed it for a while.

"Well?" "Are you bleeding?" Still Heiji remained quiet, concentrating on the particular flavor he was tasting at the moment.

Kazuha held her breath.

Finally his eyes opened. "It wasn't that bad," he said slowly, sucking on the ends of his fingers. "It's a lot softer than it looks. It was pretty good though. I just wish there was more."

"Hey, stop it!"" A red-faced Kazuha came into view, being pushed by her grinning friend from behind, who said, "Go ahead, tell him."

"Tell me what?" He watched her, puzzled at the new distraction.

"Um... nothing, it's nothing..." Kauzha's eyes stuck to the ground, her cheeks reddening further.

"That wasn't some girl's chocolate you ate, you know..." her friend spoke for her, ignoring the girl's frantic attempts to get her to stop, "...it was Kazuha's."

Kazuha froze, as did Heiji, at this. The others were all watching Heiji's expressionless face which was focused on Kazuha, who blushed even harder and looked like she wanted to die on the spot. He watched her silently, then finally said, "Oh. THAT'S why the chocolate tasted so bad."

Kazuha exploded into action. And anger. "WHAT?! YOU just said it tasted GOOD!"

"Ahou, when did I say THAT?"

"Just a SECOND AGO!!"

"Well, I'm telling you **NOW** that they were **BAD**!"

"**SETTLE DOWN!!**" Their teacher bellowed at them from the front of the room. "It's enough to drive me mad that you two fight everyday, but if you education suffers from it **I** get **blamed** for it! So if you don't want to spend the rest of your day in detention, I suggest you sit down and shut up!"

Grumblingly Kazuha once more left Heiji to return to her seat at the far end of the class. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to concentrate now. The minutes passed by slowly, and the only thing she could think about was how stupid Heiji was. That idiot...

A sudden shaking in her pocket made her almost jump from her seat. She quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and realized that she had received a text message. From Heiji, of all people.

She had almost not looked at it because it was from him, but she was curious. She opened it up, and read it:

_Thanks for the chocolate._

_-Heiji_

Wait, did this mean he liked it? She turned around in her seat and looked at him, but he didn't seem to be looking at her, instead staring at something else almost intently. His eyes momentarily shifted over to meet hers, but then he immediately looked away again, as if the eye contact made him uncomfortable. He kept pretending to ignore her, watching the teacher disinterestedly.

She turned away to read the message on her cell phone again. _Thanks for the chocolate_... she put her cell phone away and smiled. That idiot...

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought of this one in a review! 


	10. Aoko & Kaito

Wow, there's only 4 more after this one. I'm starting to get worried about writing them :P

Anyways, this one continues on directly after the one with Akako. Just making sure you know. Enjoy!

* * *

A mop suddenly smacked the top of Kaito's head, bringing him out of the trance he was enjoying of watching Hakuba chase Akako.

"What did you do to those two?" Aoko's clear voice chastised him. "I was just walking to class and I saw them both jump out of the classroom and run away like they were on fire! What did you do?"

He turned around to see Aoko, standing straight with her fear-instilling mop held upright at her side. "And you automatically assume that **I** did something to them?" He argued with her.

"Obviously!" She swung her mop at him again, but this time he dodged it. "You're the only weird one here!"

"Weird?" He pretended to look sad. "That hurts..."

"Oh, shut up!" She swung the mop harder at him, and he leapt out of his chair to avoid getting hit. Then their normal 'mop-chase' morning routine started, with Aoko chasing Kaito around, trying to nail him with her 'instrument of doom'. But he always seemed to move smoothly out of the way right before it was too late.

Before long, the two had stopped, both tired from the chase. "You're getting faster Aoko..." Kaito said, a sharp grin on his face. She only panted from exhaustion. "Are you going to continue or not?" He asked her tauntingly.

"No..." She said calmly, returning to the backpack she had dropped earlier and started sorting through it. "I have something else for you." She eventually fished out a box and held it in her hands like it was a gift, and returned to Kaito.

"Happy Valentine's Day!!" She shouted, looking completely happy and innocent, all signs of previous anger completely vanished. Kaito couldn't help but look at her suspiciously, poking at the plain box.

"Is this a trick?" He asked her. Her mood immediately flared, and he swore he could see hops reflected in her eyes. "_Just open it!_" She hissed at him, at which he fumbled to hurry and open the box. He pulled the lid off and cautiously peered inside. Aw, there were cute little chocolates inside. How cute. And they were even shaped like...

"**FIIIISH!!!**" Kaito screamed, instantly sprinting to the opposite end of the room, his arms waving in the air. Aoko just as fast grabbed one of the choco-fish and chased after Kaito, brandishing it like it was her excalibur. They both had seemed to find new energy to start up their chase again, only this time Kaito's frantic run led him over desks, under tables and knocking over anything (or anybody) in his way.

"Why are you doing this?!" He screamed at her, almost crying as he ran.

"This is revenge for all the times you embarrassed me! Now come back here and take it like a man!" The other students in the room quickly got out of their way, clearly wanting to stay out of this.

Just then, as things couldn't be more hectic, the door to the classroom sprang open, and Akako, soaking wet of all things, started pulling herself into the room. Pulling, because Hakuba was clinging onto one of her legs, trying to grasp whatever elusive part of her he could.

"Oh my love, I did enjoy the lovely run we went on, and then the brisk swim in the school pond was even more delightful, but now I only want to be close to you!" He cried out, blinded by his burning passion for her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled at him. She struggled against his iron grip futilely. Slowly, very slowly, she felt him pull her back. Frantic, she writhed harder, and in the fight something yellow started to emerge out of the girl's tangled and soaked mass of hair.

"Love, I think you have a fish in your hair." Hakuba said rather quizzically. "It must've gotten there when we jumped in that pond. Here, let me get it for you."

Of course, Kaito was still running for his life from Aoko, and as he made to escape from the room, he saw Akako and Hakuba blocking the exit. Not only that, but he also saw something unnaturally nestled in Akako's hair. Something scaly and wet.

"**FIIIIISH!!!**" He screamed even louder this time, turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction, still yelling-

-until he was stopped abruptly by Aoko, who was still chasing him and had run into him when he had turned around. Her hand, which had been holding her prized torture device, was now partially in Kaito's mouth. Kaito's eyes drifted downward towards his mouth, and realized just where the chocolate fish was right now.

"Hakuba, let me go now or I WILL kill you!" She yelled at him. The boy looked torn between two desires, but then said, "Anything for you, my sweet Akako." And he let go. Unfortunately for her, the sudden imbalance and the fact she was pulling away as hard as she could meant she was launched forward immediately.

Kaito only had time to turn away from Aoko and grab his throat as if he had been poisoned before Akako flew into him, knocking her forehead forcefully into his. She fell into him, and they both collapsed onto the ground, knocked out.

---

Ikeda-sensei always loved his tea in the morning. It soothed his soul and prepared him for the stressful day sure to be ahead. Of course, this day his tea had caused him to be late, but he was the teacher; he was allowed to be a little late.

Sipping the hot liquid, he walked to his classroom in the calm hallway. The morning had been a nice one, so maybe it would be a good day today. He reached his classroom and opened the door.

The room was pretty much separated into 3 parts: on one side were most of his students, in the middle was a mess of overturned chairs and misaligned desks, and in the corner right in front of him there were four of his students. Kaito was laying on the ground looking pale, while Aoko stood over his unmoving body and pummeled him with her mop, shouting, "You weren't supposed to eat it! Cough it back up **now** or else!" Not too far away, Hakuba was kneeling on the floor and holding an unconscious Akako in his arms, hurriedly saying "Don't worry, they said the nurse would be here right away. Please hold on! I can't live without you!"

Ikeda-sensei stood motionless, watching this spectacle. Slowly he shut the door closed again and started walking away, not looking back. He **was** the teacher, he could be a little late, right? He took another sip of that hot tea. Ikeda-sensei sure loved his tea.

* * *

Hehehe, I'll tell you what, I don't blame the teacher for just leaving like that. I sure wouldn't stick my nose into that mess to try and restore order. Although you'd think he'd be used to it if Kaito has been his student for a while...

Anyways, you know the drill. Review if you please. You do the fanfiction community a favor by reviewing, so you should do what you can to support it. By reviewing :P


	11. Mitsuhiko & Ai

Wee, lots of nice reviews for the last one! And for those of you who skip around reading certain ones, this story has a reference back to the Conan and Ai one. So enjoy! (I have a soft spot for Mitsuhiko :D)

* * *

The skinny boy stood in front of the door to the house, lost in thought as he stared at the house. In his hand was a small box with the price sticker still on it. He wasn't at all sure if he should do this. What if she didn't want it? He'd look like an idiot... He gulped audibly. But he was here; it was worthless to just keep waiting. He might as well just do it. 

He rang the doorbell. His heart was slightly relieved with the breaking of the tension, but there was still plenty to worry about. He shifted his position uncomfortably, the waiting killing him on the inside.

The door opened slowly, and a small child came into view. Except it wasn't who the boy was expecting, it was-

"Conan?" He said rather surprisedly. "What are you doing here?" On the inside, the boy could feel his heart sink to his feet. It was Valentine's Day, and Conan was at Ai's house... well, it was technically Agasa's, but Ai did live there... It didn't take a genius to come to the same conclusion he did.

"I could ask you the same thing Mitsuhiko." Conan replied, looking at him inquisitively. But at seeing the box in his hands, the bespectacled boy smiled widely, almost chuckling, and said, "Oh. So **that's** why. Just wait a second, I'll get Haibara."

"No, forget it..." Mitsuhiko stammered, blushing a bit and feeling more stupid. He should've seen it already: Ai wouldn't want his gift if she was already spending the day with Conan. He started backing away, but Conan moved forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't go. What you're doing is a really nice thing, and I think Haibara would really like it." He told Mitsuhiko.

"R-really?" The boy eagerly asked back.

"I'm sure of it. Just let me get her for you." And with that, Conan slipped back inside, and Mitsuhiko was left waiting awkwardly on the front step, wondering about Conan's words. Would Haibara really like that? Conan said that she would, and he knew that Conan spent more time with her than anyone else.

A few seconds later the door opened a little, and a girl emerged from the house. "Mitsuhiko?" She asked, looking just as surprised as Conan was earlier. "What are you doing here?"

Immediately he felt his body freeze up, and his mind blanked. "Um... I was... uh, just around, and... uh, were you... I mean, did I... interrupt something?"

"Nothing important." She answered, still looking at him funnily. "Are you okay? You sound a bit strange."

"I... uh... I'm... just, **HERE!**" He shouted and held out the box for her, unable to take the anxiety any longer.

"What is this?" Ai asked, taking the box in her hands and looking at the tense boy.

"It's chocolate..." Mitsuhiko muttered under his breath, still feeling uncomfortably nervous. "I just thought... maybe you'd like some... and it is Valentine's day today..." He stared the ground, still as red as ever.

Haibara stayed silent, staring at the box intently. The silence only helped to intensify Mitsuhiko tension, and he suddenly blurted "Do you like it?"

Ai looked up at him, still a little surprised. "Of course I like it." He smiled a little at that, but still felt unsure. The two of them stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Eventually Mitsuhiko said, "Um, I'll just get going then..."

"Wait, Mitsuhiko." Ai said, and grabbed his wrist as he was turning to leave. "I... did Conan ask you to do this?"

"No," He answered, confused at her question, "Why would Conan ask me to give you chocolate?"

"No reason..." she said distractedly, a smile finally forming on her face. "Thank you... it means a lot to me."

"No problem..." Mitsuhiko's blush returned with a vengeance. His heart was thumping almost painfully. She **did** like it! "...I-I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow..." He said, unable to think of what else to say.

"Yeah, until tomorrow... bye Mitsuhiko."

"Bye." He simply said, and then left, secretly ecstatic in his heart.

Ai stood outside the door for a little longer, still looking at the box. Mitsuhiko did care about her, just like Conan had told her earlier that day. She kept looking at the box though, as if it would disappear if she didn't look at it.

She flipped it over, and noticed the price sticker was still on it. She smiled wider at seeing it. She might've been alone most of her life, but even she knew to take the prices off of gifts.

As if that had broken her trance, she walked back into the house and closed the door behind her, with the box clutched tight in her hand.

* * *

Hehe, I'm kind of the same way; I never take the prices off of gifts. Anyways, I hope you liked it, there's only 3 left! 


	12. Agasa

Wah, I have a really soft spot for Agasa. I really love his character, and I'll argue viciously to defend his honor as an important role in Detective Conan! Unfortunately, this story is a bit too short to give him proper respect, but hopefully this will be enough.

And a **WARNING**: this will not make sense if you have NEVER read/watched the manga/episode called "Agasa's first love". So don't read this if you haven't read/watched that. It'll be kinda pointless.

Again, Agasa is not mine, R&R, and above all I hope you like the story!

* * *

Agasa knew he had it around here somewhere. He briefly took the messy pile of papers on the countertop and flipped through them. His tax forms had to be somewhere. He had already delayed paying them for weeks, and after an angry call from some government association reminding him of this he developed an urgent need to find the missing sheets.

The old man cursed his untidiness and continued searching through the house. He looked through piles, under seat cushions, behind, over and between books, practically everywhere. But he still couldn't find it.

Agasa was just starting to consider whether he should wait until Conan got back from school and ask him to find it (after all, Conan was the one who had found all those letters he had been missing not too long ago), when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, Agasa walked to the door and opened it, to find a deliveryman in a smart blue uniform.

"Are you Hiroshi Agasa?" The man asked promptly.

"Yes, that's me." The old man responded, curious about the meaning of this visit. "What's this all about?"

"We have a letter for you." And here the man held out a brown, fragile-looking envelope. "However, there's a slight problem. The truth is, this letter is almost forty years old."

"Hm?" The professor asked, surprised. Forty years... he still would've been a kid when he was supposed to get that letter.

"Yes. The letter had specific instructions to be delivered on the 14th of February of that year, but apparently the letter had been lost some time before that day. We tried to send it to you last year, when we found it, but you had moved since then, so we had to wait until this year to deliver it to its true owner. We are sorry for the inconvenience!" The mailman bowed for forgiveness, sincerely sorry.

"No... it's okay." Agasa told him. "Thank you for delivering this to me." The old man was more interested in who would've sent him the letter rather than the fact that it took the post office took forty years to deliver it. The envelope didn't seem to have a return address, so there was no chance of using that.

"Have a good day sir." The mailman rose and walked back off to the mailtruck, presumably to go back to delivering the mail. Agasa closed the door and walked over to his couch and sat down, looking at the card intently. It sure looked forty years old, with the yellowing paper and disintegrating corners. He was afraid he would accidentally ruin the envelope if he didn't take care when he handled it.

Carefully, he tugged the top of the envelope open, and delicately pulled out the paper inside. He unfolded the thin parchment, and found on the inside only a few words, all written in fading pencil and poor, unskilled handwriting.

_I feel kind of silly, writing two letters like this... but I just want to make you that you don't forget about me, because I'll never forget you. I know I already said this in the first postcard, but thank you so much for being with me these past few months. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be afraid of animals. I'm so happy to have met you Agasa. Remember, be there in ten years! I'll be waiting!_

Agasa sat for a long time, reading the note over and over. A large, kindly smile had set on his face. Eventually he got back up and set the note separate from the rest of his mix of papers on a table. He had to get those tax forms finished. But maybe later he could sit back down with that letter and remember the time when, for a quarter of a year, he would meet a cute girl every morning and walk with her to school.

* * *

What would happen if... if all fanfiction writers just stopped asking for reviews? People would sure be less bothered by those dumb notes at the bottom right? Only one problem: that will only happen when there are **no fanfiction writers left.**

REVIEW NOW!


	13. Takagi & Sato

Weee, school got cancelled due to snow! That's the first time in... years... wow.

Anyways, here you go, the 13th part! Enjoy!

* * *

He strided into the police station, looking ominously around for a certain person. He was finally going to do it; he fingered the thing in his pocket for comfort. He had imagined doing this for weeks, but only now did he find the courage to do it. 

He entered the back of the station, where all the offices were and all the police did their paperwork. He passed many people, all of whom seemed to ignore or not notice him. But then, he saw her: Sato Miwako, the flower of the police force, was walking right at him. In a few seconds, he'd get the chance he always wanted. His heart sped up, he felt his hands getting sweaty. He started getting nervous, but he told himself he could do it: he would have to sound convincing though. He'd have to-

" 'Morning Takagi." She said sluggishly, and walked right past him. He opened his mouth, but immediately he froze up, unsure of what to say or do. Finally he managed to laugh a little and respond, "Haha, yeah, isn't it?" He turned around-

She was gone.

He lightly butted his head against the wall: why did he have to be so cowardly?

-

A pair of mysterious binoculars behind a pane of glass had fit comfortably between the blinds which obscured the dark room behind it and had managed to catch the entire, rather short event. The binoculars, then finished with their duty, slipped back, and the blinds fell back into place, like nothing had happened.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Officer Shiratori muttered under his breath.

"Don't you have some important homicide case to be working on?" said Chiba, who was sitting lazily in a chair in the corner of the room.

"A man has to know how to set his priorities," Shiratori smoothly spoke, writing down tedious details on a clipboard despite the fact he shouldn't be able to even read in the dimness of the room, "or he will soon find his life to be in a disorganized and sorry state."

"Maybe... but stalking those two every time they meet? How can this possibly help you in any way?"

"Patience." He said tonelessly. "Normally I'm not this vigilant, but... this morning I just had a bad feeling about it. About them. I'm not about to let something happen without **me** knowing about it."

"You've got issues, you know that?" Chiba responded, still confused about why Shiratori was spying on them.

"At least I'm dealing with my problem head-on. Can you claim to do that with your problems Chiba?"

"Forget it," Chiba sighed and got up from the chair, "I've got more important things to do than watch you waste your time." He started leaving, but stopped halfway through the door. Turning slightly, he asked, "When you find out what's going on, would you mind telling me?"

"Alright." He said briskly, having returned to peering out the window with his binoculars. Chiba left the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving the officer all by himself.

Shiratori just knew he had to find out what was going on. His hunches never led him astray, and just today he had THE hunch of all hunches. He cursed under his breath- Takagi had disappeared while he wasn't looking. Shiratori took his binoculars and clipboard and got up to go and chase that man. He'd find out what was going on.

-

Takagi gulped. There he was, right in front of Sato's office, RIGHT there, and he was getting nervous again. Why couldn't he just be brave for one and confront her? Especially today of all days...

He raised a wavering hand to the door and rested it on the handle. He breathed out heavily, as if this had been a hard task. Taking another deep breath, he pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

"Hm? Takagi?" Sato looked up from her work to see her sometimes-clumsy coworker at the entrance to her office.

"Um… Sato... I..." Takagi felt the panic clutching his heart, but he wrenched control back. "Sato, I was wondering if after work, you wanted... to go and get dinner somewhere... I mean, it was Valentine's Day, and I just thought-"

"Sorry Takagi," she interrupted, her concentration split between her work and Takagi, "I'm on duty later tonight. I can't make it."

"Oh..." Takagi's heart fell, and it showed on his face.

"I'll tell you what: how about we just move it to tomorrow?" She suggested. "It won't be Valentine's day, but at least I can make it then."

"Alright," Takagi seemed to cheer up a bit. He stood still a little longer, trying to think of what he needed to say next.

"Um... Takagi?" She said a little softer, looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes?" He answered, feeling his heart start to flutter a little again.

"I really need to get back to my work. I've got a lot to finish by tonight."

"Oh!" Takagi stammered, looking a little embarrassed. "Uh, right. Sorry... I-I mean, thank you... I mean, uh, bye..." And he calmly exited the room, closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing in relief. He managed to get a date with her, albeit the next day, but still... he'd finally get to ask that question...

He felt the velvety box in his pocket once again for confidence as he walked off . And some distance away, Shiratori emerged from his hiding place behind a waste basket and cursed that he wasn't close enough to hear the conversation.

* * *

Mmm, when I looked on the internet, it said that there have already been a few times that Takagi has tried to propose, but I don't ever remember seeing those. So, sorry if I 've made a mistake and wrote this down wrong, but I just can't leave this pair out :D 

And remember to review on your way out. It's only polite.


	14. Ran & Shinichi

Wow, it almost feels like it's not over. But it is... A lot of things have happened since I first started, and I learned a lot of things since I started as well. Like "1 day does not a great fanfiction make" and "if you set deadlines for your fanfictions, you must foresee procrastination" :P

But really, it's been a lot of fun writing these, and thanks to all those out there who took the time to review to tell me how much fun they had reading these!

Lastly, please enjoy this one, and have a great... well, rest-of-Valentine's Day!

(Something I need to say about this story: there are a lot of ways to interpret how the aptx 4869's antidote, both in time and potential lethalness. But I'm choosing now to go with the version I learned from Movie 7 (or 8? Hard to remember now). So just a warning for those who haven't watch it.)

* * *

In a cramped taxi in the middle of a street of Tokyo, two people were half-heartedly arguing. 

"How'd you get wrapped up in this?" Kogoro asked his wife aggressively, crossing his arms and looking off to the side.

"I don't know," Eri snapped back, "I can't remember why I came here, so don't get angry at me."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you _wanted_ to get tricked into this."

"Now now," Ran butted in, leaning in from the window, "you'll never have a good time if you don't get along."

"I never said I wanted to do this though!" Kogoro almost shouted at his daughter, obviously unhappy. "You're always trying to get us back together, but what you don't understand is that we don't want to get back together! If we **did** want to, we'd-"

"Just forget about it..." Eri sighed, getting the attention of her husband. "We're both here, we might as well get dinner. I still have to pay you back for that chocolate, you know."

"I... I guess so..." Kogoro said, still displeased. The driver of the car then took off, and left Ran behind, waving them goodbye.

"Have fun!" She shouted, waving them down the evening-lit road until they turned out of sight. Yes, she did it! There went 'Part One' of her Valentine's Day plan. Now she could only wait for 'Part Two' to unfold... if it ever did. Truthfully, she didn't have much faith it would. But there was always a chance, and as long as there was a chance she'd be clinging on to it.

She started walking back to her house, but noticed something. There was somebody standing in front of the door. She was too far away at first to notice who it was, but with every step she took the person seemed more and more familiar. He was standing in front of the office door, knocking. Perhaps he wanted to hire her father. In that case, she'd better tell him-

No, wait. It couldn't be. She started walking faster, then running to the bottom of the staircase leading to the entrance. She stopped, and looked up. Yes, it was!

"Shinichi!" She said, surprised to see him not just there but even at all.

He turned at hearing her and saw her. "Ran?" He asked back, sounding surprised as well, but not quite as much as the girl.

She stood shocked still, staring up at him as if he were a ghost. He looked a bit tired, and sick. He was sweating a bit and breathing harder than normal too. He, too, appeared to be stuck to the ground, like a deer caught in front of a pair of headlights. Eventually, Ran went up the stairs as fast as she could go. She slowed at the top, getting a more level look at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked him, letting a little more emotion spill into her voice than she would've liked.

His surprise broke into an assured smile. "Oh come on," He replied back playfully, "I work hard for so long on my case, I finally get enough time to come here and this is the first thing you say to me?"

"Oh, is that still your excuse?" She accused him, starting to get angry. "The case is too important, the case is too hard! If it keeps up like this, you'll never get it solved!"

"This isn't a case that I can just solve, Ran. This is complicated, and more intricate-"

"Then just stop! Leave the case, call it unsolvable!"

"I can't!" He said forcefully, gritting his teeth, "I'm too involved! I can't simply leave without putting peoples' lives in danger!"

"Then why are you even here? Shouldn't you be working on that case?"

"I came back for you!"

Ran stopped; did he just say-

"Believe it or not, Ran, I miss you. I miss being around all my friends, I miss living at my own house. I'd go back in a heartbeat if I could. I'd-" But here Shinichi bent over and fell into a coughing fit, and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly, coming up close to him and putting her hand on his back.

"No… I'm not alright… I mean, it's just a cold, but... I think I have to go back soon…" He sputtered between coughs, to Ran's horror.

"You can't go yet!" She said fearfully, "You just got here! Not only that, but look at how sick you are! You're in no condition to leave!"

"I don't have any other choice…" He muttered, sweating a little and shutting his eyes as if in pain.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

He managed to straighten up, but he was still breathing heavily. "It was nice seeing you again," He said with that stupid, proud grin of his, "even if it was for such a short time. I believe my ride is here…" Sure enough, the girl turned around and saw that a dark car had pulled up, with a large man hidden in a dark cloak sitting at the wheel, waiting on Shinichi. "Hopefully, next time will be longer, ne?"

"How do I even KNOW there will be a next time?" She asked him downheartedly.

"Because… because I love you." Ran felt her heart skip a beat. Did he? "No matter what, no matter how long it takes, I'll come back to you because I love you. And you can count on that." His shining, blue eyes gave her all the confidence she needed to believe his words.

He slowly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She relaxed into his warm embrace, and hugged him back just as strongly. The two forgot their worries momentarily as they leaned together, sharing in the close moment they were sharing. Then Shinichi bent down a little and whispered into her ear, "Bye Ran." He broke the embrace and started walking towards the car.

Ran stood there alone, confused about how she should be feeling and about what exactly she **was** feeling at the moment. She knew he... he cared for her, but at the same time it felt like he didn't, like there was something in the way. Something was missing.

"Ah!" Ran gasped, remembering something that she had forgotten. "Wait right here, I've got something for you." And she waited until Shinichi turned around and looked like he was going to stay before she ran upstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the chocolate heart she had made earlier for him- the one she spent such a long time making- and ran back downstairs to find Shinichi, looking worse than ever. He was gasping for air a little and had a hand over his heart.

"Here, I made this for you." She presented her chocolate to him. "I wasn't sure if I'd get to give it to you, but it looks like luck was on my side this year!" She smiled at him, and Shinichi couldn't help but feel his heart swell at seeing that.

"Thanks Ran." He told her, and took the heart in his slightly quivering hands. He took a small bite off the end, and chewed it carefully.

"Well?" She asked him, feeling anticipation in waiting for his answer.

"It's great!" Shinichi smiled boyishly at her, "Best I've ever eaten!"

"R-really?" She blushed a little, not suspecting such high praise from him.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, taking another bite from the heart and chewing it energetically, still smiling at her. She giggled a little at how silly he was looking, but then sighed after a short moment.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked him sadly, to which he had to nod to since he was still eating the chocolate. He swallowed, and then tried to say something, but Ran had come up close and gave him a small kiss which made him stop in his tracks. It was absolutely magical, her lips pressed against his, and his body acted without his consent and pushed back into the sweet kiss. Although it was short, the effects still fogged his mind with faint pleasure for minutes afterwards.

"Come back here as soon as you're done, okay?" She asked him, blushing furiously from just giving her first kiss. She could actually taste the chocolate from Shinichi's lips on hers now.

Shinichi grinned widely. "With that type of motivation, how can I not?" Ran reddened even further at the statement, which made Shinichi only find her more cute. "Goodbye Ran," He said more seriously, bringing a tenseness back into the conversation, "I'll see you later." And with a wave of his hand, he turned around and went down the stairs to get to the car. She watched him coughing into his hand as he got into the automobile and wondered if he'd be alright.

"Thanks for helping me with this Agasa," whispered Shinichi to the cloaked driver, out of range of Ran's hearing, "I just wish I could've had more time."

"You know how it is," Agasa whispered back, "Since Haibara didn't have time to make the full antidote, we had to use the cold pill and that Paikaru liquor, and you don't get much time with that..." Agasa looked out the window at the girl standing silently at the entrance to her house. "Are you sure this was worth it?"

"No doubt." He said simply, and coughed into his hand, feeling a bad headache coming on.

Tan watched the car as Shinichi and the driver seemed to talk a little. He coughed again, and she was suddenly reminded of something else. Right as the car took off, she nearly jumped down the stairs and chased the car a bit, yelling "You'd BETTER not have given me your cold!"

"Of course not!" He laughed back out the open window. Ran waved him away as the car faded away in the distance. She walked back to her house, still feeling a little puzzled. She probably should have been feeling abandoned, or sad that he was gone, but right now nothing could have brought down her mood. Maybe it was the kiss-

She blushed again at the thought. She had just gone up and _kissed_ him without any warning. Oh well... she had just gone with her instinct, and now she was happy that she did. And she was able to give her chocolate to him for the first time since he left-

Now that she thought about it... She licked her lips to get at the chocolate that Shinichi had 'left behind'.

...He was right. It did taste good.

* * *

Wow, even on the last one I'm still begging you for input. But still, a writer must have input, or he'll never improve. So if you don't mind, click that little "Go" down by the "Submit Review" box. It could even be one word. 

Happy Valentine's Day!!!


End file.
